


Marked

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Marking, Smut, Werewolves, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves tend to show there signs of affection by their actions, Especially during mating season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating Bloody Fangs or the other story. I had to learn the hard way on not trusting docs and saving my files in more than one place. I managed to restore some of em but they are just bits and pieces now. Here is this to have in the meantime, I might include a bonus chapter with Satsuki x Reader.

You've noticed how Ryuko has changed slightly in the past few days. They were all very subtle changes that the average person wouldn't even notice or put much thought to it, however, dating a werewolf you've had to pay very close attention to such signs even from the slightest twitch or shift of eyes. In this past week you've seen Ryuko change from her light hearted dorky side to a bit more cut off and hostile. A big sign you've seen was when you,Nonon,Satsuki,Mako and Ryuko all decided to have a girls night out to the club. Ryuko was dancing closer to you than normal and making sure to not allow any other people of the club, especially the males, get anywhere near you. It didn't help either when a drunk male tried flirting with you and wouldn't get the message. Ryuko came in and knock the guy out with a single punch, thus having you all get kick out of the club and just spend the night watching a cheap movie you all decided on getting from family video. Granted It wasn't unusual for Ryuko to get into bar or club fights ‘old habits die hard’ and this wasn’t an exception, though you've noticed as she began fighting the guy off and security guards that she became more animalistic than usual. Even on the walk out of the club and to the video store she would brush a hand or arm against you, yearning for contact. This didn't bother you to the slightest you actually thought it was kind of cute, it even turned you on, but you wouldn't ever admit it.

It had been a whole week now and the changes have just grown more and more. You knew asking upfront about the situation  wouldn't help much but it wasn't like you had any hardcore evidence to go off of in the first place.

-

It was a lovely morning and the snow had just freshly fallen upon the earth, you decided to make a nice, big breakfast for the two of you to enjoy since you both had the day off. “Thanks babe” she said as you set a prepared plate in front of her and took your seat across the small dining table to eat off your own. The establishment you lived in was rather nice, thanks to Satsuki's help, you and Ryuko found a medium sized house on the outskirts of any major buildings to call your home. It had many acres of land in the back for Ryuko to shift and run out to let off steam or if it were a full moon out. You smiled faintly as you ate your fill and chuckled as you watched Ryuko woof down her food like a pup. Watching diligently to find any more signs that could be put as off.

“(Y/n)are ya alright...” She asked in a very concerning way, waving a hand in front of your face. You stay there stunned for a second, your brain fighting over whether or not to just blatantly ask her. You mentally made your decision and stared at her beautifully geared eyes intently having her cocked her head to the side. “I'm fine, the question is are you alright”She arches a brow at this and replies “Yeah I'm alright, sure work is a little busy around this time but overall good.” her eyes darted somewhere behind you and broke the eye contact you made. You took this as an opening and poked more, testing the waters. You weren't really positive if you would even be able to get this far in the first place so you thought of the first thing that came to mind. “Have you been able to control your wolf? Or any changes you've had?” She fidgeted slightly in her seat and crossed her arms, “Yeah, everything is fine…..If this is still about the guy at the club than I'm sorry but I ain’t letting no one near ya, your mi-” She cut herself off and rose from her chair abruptly. You were speechless as you saw her become cut off again in nothing but a few seconds. She quickly cleaned her plate off and made her way towards the back patio ”I'll be back in an hour or so...don't come looking for me” You were all too shocked by her reaction to even say ok or stop her, the slamming of the back door knocked you out of her daze.

‘Well Shit’

You let out a puff of air as you suddenly felt saddened for doing that. You dragged your feet over to the kitchen with your plate in hand as you cleaned out all the dishes from breakfast, you leaned forward from where you were positioned to look through the mini window and just in time to see Ryuko in her shaggy wolf form run through the fresh feet of snow, bounding effortlessly as she glided across the white plains. It was definitely a jaw dropping sight that you were blessed of seeing, you observed as she padded across the snow and to the woodsy area, marking all of the trees around her and the land. You were confused by this and leaned forward more, not noticing around you and how your hand slipped on some water from the sink having dishes clatter as you slipped. You muttered a swear and quickly recovered to look out the window again to only see the faint traces of paw pads and fresh marks on trees. You sighed and got the dishes done, once that was complete you looked at the clock and saw that it was still only about 12:00 so you decided to go and do some research on your new findings.

Soon enough you found yourself looking up all things on wolf behavior and to your pleasure you've found how around this time of the year it is known as mating season.’Wolves become more territorial and dominant around there mates. So during this time no other wolf is permitted around their mate. Also how wolves would brush up against their mates and make subtle, playful gestures in signs of them wanting to pair up’ You search more on this and find out about how ancient werewolves would decide in marking their mates by blood rites and marking of the skin. You had to stop your research when you had the not so appropriate image of Ryuko hovering over you, her geared eyes slowly turned as her eyes locked with yours making you putty in her hands. You shook your head and crossed your legs as you felt a slight tingling in your neither regions. 

You gazed at the clock at the bottom corner of your laptop to see the time and it was already 6:00. Time had seemed to fly by quickly and you set your laptop aside as you crawled from your spot on the bed and downstairs. “Ryuko…” You called and waited for a response as you made your way down the stairs, you glanced at the crack through the window from the front window leading outside and saw the car was still in the driveway. ‘She must still be outsi-’ You were cut from your thoughts by a high pitched yelp.

“Ryuko!”

You quickly slipped on some random shoes and bolted through the patio door and outside to the freezing cold air. Wind picked up and cold bit at your exposed skin but the yelp made your brain go haywire. You ran desperately through the snow looking for your partner, “Ryuko!” you shouted as your voice became hoarse from your short pants. Your eyes only widened in fear as you saw a splat of blood staining the pure white snow. It didn't help that you saw it being smeared and creating a trail. “Ryuko!...” Your eyes now became watery as thoughts of the unthinkable came to mind. The air around you suddenly became unbearable as you were shivering violently. Since you only managed to grab some shoes on your way out to get Ryuko, so now you were only left in some pajama booty shorts, tank top, and shoes. 

“Ryuk-” The wind was knocked out of you as for a split second you were on your feet to now be laid back on the soft snowy floor. You groaned and looked up to see soft geared eyes piercing down into your very soul. You reached your hand up and cupped the side of the wolf's face, she leaned into your hand and you felt as her big padded hands wrapped around you and pulled you up into a bridal style hold. You leaned into her soft warm chest as her fur pillowed your head against her chest, hearing the rhythmic thumping of her heart beat. She gave you warmth as she carried you into the house. 

She laid you down on the living room couch and went into the closet, you could hear a groan as she return in her bare human form with some blankets in hand, you turned to look at something else to hide your blush by such a sight.” I told ya not to come looking for me” she said in an ‘I told ya so’ tone, you scoffed and grabbed at the blankets. “I heard a yelp and ran out to look for you” you replied back in your defense. She just nodded since you justified yourself as she went into the kitchen and made you a cup of tea. She entered the living room, cup in hand and set it on the little coffee table beside the couch. You give your thanks and threw one of the blankets at her to cover herself, she did and as you glanced away you noticed something red dripping down her arm. "Ryuko your arm!” you said louder than necessary as you shot up into an upright sitting position. She followed your eyes and looked at the gash on her forearm with some splinters here and there. You went to get up but a firm hand on your shoulder stopped your movements “I’m fine, just stay there ok. You need to get some warmth” Your brows furrowed and crossed your arms “I’ll only be ok if you're ok” she stared at you and you stared back, knowing that if she didn’t get it than you will so she sighed and went into the bathroom to find the first aid kit.

She returned with the said item in hand and grabbed a small chair as she made her way towards you. She set it in between you and her, as she pulled the small table closer and rested her arm on top of it. You smiled as you cocoon yourself with the blankets and leaned over so that you can examine the damage. The wound wasn’t too bad, maybe a stitch or two would be needed, you decided on where to begin and started plucking out splinters and chunks of wood which in turn made Ryuko mutter swears. “What were you doing out there to hurt yourself this badly anyway” You questioned so she wouldn’t focus much on the pain, “Nothin I was just going out for a run…” she said making sure to avoid complete eye contact with you. You scoffed and poured peroxide on the wound, she hissed and gritted her teeth “You're a bad liar you know”

“What it's true”she protested 

“So you were just running and a tree walked in your way”

She grumbled and looked away as you chuckled from your little victory and finished stitching up the wound. “There, all done” you spoke and she nodded a thanks, before making her way back outside again. “Wait..” you said extending grabby hands toward her, she didn't stop her movements and continued out the door, “don't worry I'm just getting some firewood.” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. You waited patiently and fiddled with the fabric of the blanket in between your fingers as you thought about heat and your body began to shiver.

Not a moment later did Ryuko return with logs of wood under her arms, she set them in the fireplace and started the fire. “It should take a while for it to heat up the whole room, how are ya feelin” She said brushing off her hands and making her way towards you.You were too speechless by the beautiful sight of her perfect figure staring at you, the orange glow really helped in shaping the features of her face and body, with only a small blanket to cover up her good bits but there was a large amount of skin still shown. You snapped out of your little daze when you saw her face was mere inches away from yours,she slides a hand up and felt at your cheek and neck “Geez your ice cold” you then felt heat quickly rush to your cheek making a shade of red to them. She turned to the fire and looked back at you, you giggled as you saw some pink creep up to her cheeks “I uh s-since I’m part ya know wolf, I have body heat to uh” she began stammering, not being able to complete a sentence. It wasn’t like you haven't been that close to her before but the context of the situation made it hard for her to explain. You understood and shifted yourself so that Ryuko may position herself so that you can lay between her legs and rest the side of your head on her chest. She wasn’t wrong about being warm and her smooth skin helped greatly in comfort. She wrapped welcomings arms tightly around you pulling you into a tight embrace, you could have sworn you heard a low growl emerged from her lips.

You smiled faintly, enjoying every bit of this precious moment as you both fell into a comfortable silence. She stroked a hand through your (h/c) hair, you didn’t notice that you were subconsciously nuzzling into her neck until you felt her stiffen at your advances. “Sorry” You mumble, “No it alright..” she responded with a kiss on the top of your head. You hummed and thought about the little research you had been doing today. One thought however made you want to crumbled into Ryuko’s hold as your eyes became teary. ‘You could never really be with Ryuko in the long run, if you are a human while she isn’t and she couldn’t mark you.’ She turned your body so that you were facing her, her eyes softened as they stared into your pink tinted eyes. “What’s wrong?” She asked now settling you on her lap and wrapping both of her arms on your lower back. “Y-you know how werewolves during this time tend to find their mates and go into heat and mark and..” you trailed off and looked at her to see she twitched a brow. “What about it” you sighed and fiddled with your hands trying to find the right words, your fiddling stopped when you felt a warm hand over yours and twine in between the spaces of your fingers. You stared at your hands together and pulled away to whipped your head around to anything but the werewolf in front of you that was slightly hurt by that action“I’m not a werewolf like you Ryuko, and there wouldn’t be a point in trying to be with me” You didn’t dare look at the geared eyes that were locked onto your every move.

“Ha….ha...hahahaha”

You glanced at the girl hysterically laughing that you were seated upon, you wiped at your eyes and stared at her questionably.After a good several moments of her finishing her laughing fit she pulled you close into a warm embrace then pulled back just enough to have your faces mere inches away. “I’m the only werewolf on this earth that I know of. Besides even if it were a tradition or some shit I wouldn’t care because I love ya (Y/n)” Before you could even take a breath she kissed you, it was a quick peck at first that extended longer and longer after each kiss. You two broke away for a second to catch your breath she took this opportunity to say “ I didn’t want to mark ya cuz I didn’t know if you were ready in doing so, that and I never done it so the more I thought about it instinct kinda took over.” You gave a quick kiss “Yeah I could tell, not very good at hiding your emotions either” she smiled and pulled you in closer, your lips locked again now Ryuko's tongue with yours, her kiss definitely displaying dominance as her tongue dominated over yours. You were slightly surprised by this and a cute little noise emerged from your throat that seemed to have Ryuko let out a low growl in response.

The low grunts and growls coming from Ryuko as she assaulted your mouth made you tingly all over, your hips now beginning to rock against Ryuko’s, yearning for contact. The booty shorts and panties didn’t satisfy you much as you begged for skin to skin contact. You pulled away from another kiss and saw the same look on Ryuko’s face, her hair now slightly more messy than usual, her and your lips now swollen as both you and her eyes were glazed over with lust. Before you could raise your arms all the way to take off your tank top she placed a hand on your arm. “Not yet” you pursed your lips at this and she smirked as she cut off your protesting with a kiss, her kiss broke off and she bit at your lower lip making a very pleasing noise come out to fill her ears. She than advanced from your mouth to your chin then stopping at your neck, you felt shivers go down your spine as you felt her breath on the lining of your neck, having her taking in your scent. She then softly kissed just under your chin going down along your collarbone, you let out quiet whimpers impatiently. She replied with a low growl as she grabbed at your thighs and pulled them so that they were wrapped around her waist. She lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom you two shared, You were laid back on the soft bed sheets with Ryuko hovering over you longingly, she couldn’t stare any longer and returned back to the assault on your mouth and neck. Suddenly her movements on you became slowed as she was at a certain spot of the junction between your neck and shoulder, “Will you be mine” she said shifting her geared eyes towards you, they may be coated with lust but this important moment she would make sure be perfectly clear. 

“Yes”

Little did you know that one single would bring out the most animalistic side of her. Before you could even let out a single breath she began her part of attacking at your neck, her tongue swirled over one certain area of your neck that was the most sensitive making you let out soft moans. Her hands now began making their way down from your shoulders to your breasts. Your moans grew louder as she now had her fingers flicking and playing with the sensitive buds. The fabric of your tank top heeded much contact but the teasing was getting unbearable. She notice the impatient whimpers and turned her index finger into a blackened wolf claw and used it to cut at the (Color) V neck tank top you had been wearing. You let out a sigh of relief from hearing the tearing of the cloth and seeing Ryuko now make her way down to the new area of freshly exposed skin. Her nose nuzzling the little space between your mounds and grasping firmly at them.You couldn’t help but tangle your hands in her raven hair as she proceeded in sucking on one of the buds as she palmed the other roughly.

The wonderful sensation for her playing with your mounds was blissful. You felt as a warm hand now made its way from palming at your breast to now go down your abdomen. Even this little motion made your panties now become even more moist than they already were. She switched to your other bud now suckling and nipping at it teasley, her other free hand now pressing down at your wet folds. You bucked your hips at this which made her jerk her hands away, “R-ryuko..” you said successfully through moans. She looked up at you with a little feral smirk “Hmm” 

“Please..”

She nodded and kissed you longingly as she hooked two fingers on the lining of your shorts and panties and slid them completely off of you, you in turn untied the blanket that was used to cover herself. The sight of Ryuko hovering above you and brushing a fingers against your folds and swollen clit almost made you come on the spot. She lifted the fingers to your view and you saw them glistening with your juices as she spread it into a V sign and licked, sucked at them hungrily, staring intently at you with a smirk as your face became a shade of red. She kissed gently from your lips down to your inner thighs, nipping at them for you to spread them out wider in which you did. You arched your back and let out a high moan as she fingered at your entrance surprisingly, almost sending you off edge.It drove you closer even more when you heard Ryuko let out a growl in aproval as she sucked at your swollen clit while putting her hands to use at your folds and core. You picked up with her rhythm and bucked your hips into her digits to deepen into you even more. Your moans now growing louder and louder with every thrust, one of her digits now pressing down against your clit. 

“Aaaah..Ryuko!”

You screamed as you were just about to reach your peak, Ryuko growled loudly and jerked her fingers out immediately. You swore loudly and moved so that you could look at her with pleading eyes as you let out noises sounding of whimpers, moans and short pants. She gave a feral grin and leaned forward, having your lips lock and your breathing slowing. She then scaled down to the same part of the junction from neck to shoulder and you could feel as her sex brushing over yours as her mouth went to work on your upper area.

She begins biting down at the said spot, you felt tingly all over your body by hearing her muffled growls and moans fill your ears. You give out whimpers and short moans as you feel Ryuko beginning to thrust, skin against skin. Feeling her heat on yours, clit brushing against clit as both of your fluids combined together. You began to get into her rhythm and thrust in time with her, she bit down harder as your speed sped up. You never felt anything so intense, the heat as the air thickened around you and the jaw force from Ryuko on your neck was becoming unbearable. The only noise coming from you was whimpers as Ryuko’s thrust were now becoming less rhythmic and more frantic. You could tell as her growls turned into short snarls that she was almost there and so were you.

“Ryuko!”

“Aaaarrrooooo”

You curl up fists into Ryuko’s raven hair as you reached your peak, you saw a white light as hot fluids spilled out from your thighs and the same for Ryuko who jerked her head back and let out a mighty howl as her spasms came and her fluids spilled over your sex. You arched your back and curled into Ryuko as she thrusted a few more times to have both of your highs to last longer. Once you both die down from your highs she gives you a gentle yet forceful kiss. You quickly pull away to catch your breath and look at the woman before you. Her hair was mangled and she let out short grunts as beads of sweat dripped down her frow, you saw that her canines were now shrinking back into their human form and she smiled at you. She rolled from ontop of you and then pull you into her arms as she nuzzled at the said spot that she bit, you were surprised that it didn’t hurt as much as you would thought but you could think about it later, now you curled closer into her warm arms and savored every moment of this. “I love you too, Ryuko” 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess she was a real beast in the sheets,,,... hahaha  
> Oh god I need to get a life  
> (Was my first attempt at smut)  
> Anyways  
> Hope you Enjoyed it!


End file.
